(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new methods for enhancing the crop production by application of diformylurea (DFU) to crops.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Previous U.S. patents (U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,273, U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,440, U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,085) to Dean have described the beneficial effects of DFU applied to crop plants to enhance the rate of seed germination and seedling growth of a number of crop plant variables such as shoot and root fresh weights.